Under the Moon
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST Princess Bella has been kidnapped by evil James and its up to Edward,the new knight,to saver her.But on the way,will he be able to control his growing feelings for her?Can a princess have a future with a poor knight?Find out!


**ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST**

**Title: Under the Moonl**  
**Author: luv-edward cullen-forever**  
**Rating: T**  
**POV: Edward/Bella**  
**Word Count: 5,392**

**Summary: Princess Bella has been kidnapped by the evil James and it is up to Edward, the new knight, to saver her. But on the way...will he be able to control his growing feelings for her? Can a princess have a future with a poor knight? Find out!**

**_Edward POV_  
**

"Edward!!!" I heard my name shout out from out my room. I laid my book on my bedside table and stood up from my position.

The door opened revealing the king.

The king? What is he doing here?

"My lord, is everything alright?" Why is he here?

He shook his head frantically "No Edward, nothing is going right. Isabella...Isabella, my daughter...she has vanished. She's gone! Kidnapped!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

I can't believe this. "Where is she being taken sire?" I still wonder why he's here. I'm no one important and I am new at this job.

"Cape Nocturne." I gasped. Cape Nocturne is a good two, three weeks away from here.

"Sir, what, may I ask, is going on?"

"Edward I have no idea, is all I can say. I woke the next morning and my assistant gave me a letter regarding Bella's location and what has happened. James Stephan has kidnapped her. And now he asks for my land in return."

Oh no. But _why_ is he _here_? Why is he telling _me_ this? "Sir, I-um, what are you to do?" No, 'why are you telling me this?' would be a better question.

"Yes I have decided. I have no other choice but...but to send you, Edward Masen, to rescue my Isabella."

I choked. "What?" I shouted. King Charlie looked at me suspiciously. "Sorry to raise my voice sir, but me?"

He nodded. "Yes Edward, I am sending you to Cape Nocturne. I want you to save my daughter and bring her back to me."

"But why not Knight Michael?" Michael was the best King Charlie's got.

"Michael!" He spat his name "He's the traitor. He was in it with James."

My eyes grew wide. Mike? No way!

"I have come to my decision; Jasper shall accompany you on the trail-"

"Sir, may I remind you that anyone that has been to Cape Nocturne hasn't returned. I did not sign up for this. I did not sign up for death."

Charlie looked furious. "Edward Anthony Masen! Are you denying me of this mission?! I am the king, in need of your help today and you deny? I had thought you were strong for this by now so I trusted you. But if you are not, I can-"

I cut him off. "No sire, I apologize." I lowered my head "I promise I will accomplish this goal."

"You are not _not_ getting anything out of this." I looked up to him, baffled. "Edward, if you accomplish this goal, I will exceed you position to Count Edward." My eyes widened "Wouldn't you like that? But that's not all. I will also give you a huge amount of raise and take care of your mother, who shall relax in this palace forever, and I plan to take care of her medical service. You shall have a fine living Edward Masen."

My heart started beating, thrashing around my rib cage.

"But Edward if you fail, you should forget all this and you will lose your job as a knight as well."

I will not lose. "I will not disappoint you my lord."

He smiled "Good. Now come, I shall explain the rule to you."

_**~X~O~X~**_

"It really is nice to meet you Edward." Jasper smiled at me as he locked his package on the hoarse and climbed up.

"You to Jasper."

"Good luck to you both." The king waved us off.

"So you were in the navy?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded. "For three years. Charlie said I shall be promoted to Count if I complete this assignment."

I nodded "Same here." I will not lose.

_**~X~O~X~**_

Jasper is a very delightful person I must say. He knows a lot about wars, fighting techniques, and a lot about all this royalty stuff. He is very interesting.

We were talking and riding our horses when we heard a voice. "STOP!!!" We stopped our horses and looked around.

I couldn't see anything until a figure appeared. A kid's figure. The shape walked closer and closer until I could make out it was a girl. A girl...

"Who are you?" Jasper asked in a strong voice.

The figure came near our horse and paused. "I am Alice."

That's when we saw her face. She was a pretty little girl, maybe 14 or 15. She had short, jet black, spiky hair, and big black eyes. Very beautiful I might add.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper, surprisingly in a dreamy whisper.

"I want to join you in your voyage."

Suddenly Jasper broke out from his day dreaming and started laughing like crazy with me.

"Haha, alright little girl, go back to your mom and play with dolls, we have stuff to do."

She gave me the most menacing glare I've ever seen and it made me sink into the horse.

"I am not a _little girl_, I am but 21. I am Princess Isabella's best friend and maid. Besides the King send me to join you."

I arched an eyebrow "Oh did he?"

She nodded confidently "Here," she gave Jasper a piece of paper.

His eyes widened but he took the paper. After reading it he looked down at her and then to me and nodded.

I snatched the paper from him and read it through. It was the kings writing and it does allow her to accompany us.

I looked up at her suspiciously and nodded, defeated. She stuck her tongue out at me and went to Jasper's horse.

"Hold on madam, what may I ask are you doing?" Jasper asked in his strangled voice. What is wrong with him?

"Well I need something to ride on and I will not ride with that doof." She pointed to me when she got on.

I frowned.

Jasper shook his head and then smiled. "Well hold on." And he rode the horse as fast as it can go.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted and sped up to catch them.

This is going to be a _long_ week.

_**~X~O~X~**_

7 days, a week, later we were at the border of Cape Nocturne.

"You guys ready?" Alice asked.

Jasper and I looked at each other before nodding.

"We'll be fine." Alice snuggled her face on Jasper's shoulder. Alice had become quite close to Jasper and to me a good, funny friend.

She loves designing and dressing up. She says that Princess Isabella buys Alice more clothes than she buys herself.

Alice knew a lot about Princess Isabella. Like how the Princess loves reading and writing. Alice says that Princess Isabella isn't like other princess. She helps the poor, loves kids; she's kind of stubborn but very reasonable. And is very educated.

Princess Isabella is also very pretty. No one has ever seen her because she is always commanded to stay in her room and she has no work related to the outside world. Alice told us that Princess Isabella dreams about escaping and exploring the world. To see the outside world more than from her window.

But when Princess Isabella did succeed to escape, she was caught and kidnapped. Foolish I thought. I know she wanted her freedom but was it all worth it?

I have yet to meet this Princess and knock some sense into her.

"I think we are here." Jasper alleged. Alice and I looked forward to see a volcanic type of building. Trees surrounding it. There was an opening where the light shone. I gulped and we left our horse and tied them to a tree trunk, hopefully they will stay there.

Jasper and I walked to where we saw the light.

"Hey can you slow down!" Alice complained, walking behind us.

"Alice, stay here." I ordered.

"NO!" She shouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jasper sighed. "Ali, listen." He walked closer to her and held her by her shoulder "I don't know what is going to happen in there but what ever it will be it's not going to be pretty. I know that whoever goes in there will get hurt and might not come back. I don't want to take any chances with you Alice. You are really important to me and I just found you. Don't make me lose you already. Please." Jasper whispered to her.

It was really...sweet.

"Jasper-" Jasper cut her off by kissing her. Yes! He kissed her. I felt so happy for him.

"I'll be back." Jasper hugged her for the last time and walked to where I was. I looked to Jasper and then back to the crying, sobbing Alice. I ran to her and scooped her into a big hug.

"Bye Alice." I whispered in her ear. She squeezed the hug when I was about to pull away.

"You come back now you hear." She choked out as I ran away, joining Jasper.

We ran and ran until we reached the opening. I looked at Jasper and nodded. We wore our masks and stepped inside.

_Showtime_.

_**Bella POV**_

I kicked him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at the dark man, who I learned was named Laurent. He was chaining me to a rod that could break and throw me down to the huge burning pot.

"Sorry sweetie, bosses orders."

"Well you can tell your boss to crawl under a rock." I spat.

"Will do." He chuckled and left me hanging. Literally. I was dangling on top of the water boiling pot that I could fall into any second.

I don't know what went wrong. I just wanted a free life and look where I am now! Darn me!

"Good morning Princess." James, my kidnapper and Michael, my dad's _former_ knight, who had helped plan all this, came to stand in front of me.

"It was a good morning until I saw your disgraced face." I scowled at him.

James narrowed his eyes and took out his gun, pointing it at me. I gasped.

"Say good bye Princess." I closed my eyes and heard a gunshot.

I opened my eyes and found James on the floor. I gasped and looked up to the ones responsible for this. All I found was two figures, pretty sure they were man, were being attacked by James army.

Even though there were many people against the two of them, both guys were pretty good at defending themselves.

I saw the small patch on their left shoulder and I immediately recognized it. It was my father's patch!!! Oh my god! I can't believe this! My dad is saving me!

I watched as the two boys attacked at ever obstacle thrown at them. Then they were back to back. I noticed them tell each other something before one of them took off running towards me.

My eyes grew wide. Maybe I am getting out of this. The stranger climbed the pole and came near. Yes! Yes! I am being saved!!!

I looked behind him to see Michael.

"Watch out!" I shouted and the man looked back and kicked Michael. But Michael didn't fall. Michael rounded a 360 and stood up on the pole. So did my savior.

Wow, he is good. But I could tell he was nervous. And unlike Michael, he was bleeding from many places.

Michael and Savior fought and both of them kept slipping but never fell. I kept cheering on Savior though I think he found it annoying. Savior did a hard move and kicked Michael off the pole and into the boiling pot.

I sighed relived. The Savior crouched on the pole and untied my hands. Before I could fall into the pot, he caught me. And I felt something. I looked up, trying to find his eyes that were hidden behind the dark mask.

Tingles shot through my spines, all over my body. Why am I feeling this way? I could hear his breath. Ragged.

Was he too feeling this way or was it because of the fighting? No Bella! Of course it was the fighting.

He grabbed me and crossed the pole, holding me with one hand and the other holding the pole. But I could tell he was looking at me. As was I. Who was he?

"EDWARD!!" Savior looked away to where the noise came from. The other savior. "Take her away Edward! GO!" What are we going to leave him?!

The Savior, who I think was called Edward, grabbed me bridal style and _ran_. I never saw anyone run as fast as he did. People were behind us, but couldn't catch up _**(AN: Not Vampires).**_

Once we were out of the building, Edward ran me further into the trees and sat me down.

"Just run straight from here and you'll find Alice. I'll be back." Alice?

"Wait!" I shouted after him. He stopped and turned around. "Who are you?" I asked.

"You will know if I am to come back." With that he ran off.

Who was he?

_**Edward POV**_

I ran back to assist Jasper. I couldn't let him die. Besides the Princess is safe. Alice will take her back. But Jasper needs me.

"EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!" Jasper shouted.

"I'm here to save you!" I shouted back as I fought some men.

"Edward...the Princess!"

"She is with Alice." I replied.

"But-"

"Jasper, for now...let's just finish this."

The fighting began.

_**~X~O~X~**_

The fight was finished and so was I. I knew I wouldn't have stayed alive longer but Jasper reassured me that I am ok. Jasper helped me up and we walked over to where the girls were.

I couldn't take it anymore. I told him to go with out me. But of course he wouldn't listen to me.

When we reached the girls, Alice went crazy. She attacked Jasper and me and sat us down on one of the boulders.

I took of my mask and buried my face in my hands.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked. I looked up to see the most beautiful person in the world. Princess Isabella.

I remember when I held her while I was hanging from the pole I felt something. And then looking into her deep, chocolate brown eyes, I found something. Her soul maybe. And it was beautiful I must say.

She bit her lip and came to sit in front of us, her head lowered. "Thank you." She whispered in her melodic voice "I am forever in your debt."

I was speechless. My god she's pretty.

Jasper, sensing my dilemma, answered for us both. "It was our pleasure."

She looked up at him and then to me, with those mesmerizing eyes. She nodded and stood up walking over to Alice.

"Are we going to stay here?"

Jasper shook his head. "We will cross River Cristo and come to a peaceful ground, where we will build two tents to live for three days. Then we will begin our journey back home." He planned.

"How long will it take us?" Princess Isabella asked.

"More than a week, I guess." Jasper answered again.

"I guess we should get going." I proposed.

Alice stopped me "You guys are hurt, stay here while I get the horses and maybe you should rest a little here."

I shook my head "No, they are after us. We have to move now." I got up and walked to where my horses were.

I tried to untie the leash, but my hands weren't working. I got shot there so how could they?

"I see that you both can not ride, obviously...so Bella you will ride Edward's horse and I'll ride Jasper's." My eyes widened and so did Bella's. I mean Princess Isabella's.

Did she not want to sit with me?

Did I repulse her?

Of course I did.

Alice got on the horse with Jasper behind her and waited for Isabella and me to get on mines — I mean our horse.

Princess Isabella looked nervous as she got near the horse. Why is she so hesitant?

"Bella? You ok?" Alice asked. I guess I'm not the only one noticing her impasse.

Princess nodded and touched the horse.

"You're scared aren't you?" I proposed.

Princess looked to me, her eyes admitting it, but she didn't "No I am not." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I raised my eyebrows "Well then, Princess, get on." I challenged.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I will."

Jasper and Alice looked to me and I just shrugged, which really hurt.

Princess got on, struggling and then fell. I tried to hide my laughter and so did everyone else. Princess got up and glared at me.

"You think it's easy! Then you do it!" She punched me on my chest where I was already badly bruised.

I looked at her as if she was crazy "Ok Princess I will." I walked; more like dragged myself to my horse and tried to get on.

"Bella, this is crazy. You know he's hurt, you're just hurting him more."

Like Isabella cares. I will not be calling her with respect anymore. "Uh huh, he however had enough strength to laugh at me." I glared at her.

"You know when I never knew Princesses were this annoying and heartless." Everyone gasped, especially _Bella_.

"What did you say?" Bella scowled at me.

"I didn't know they were deaf too." I know I was pushing her buttons but I was having too much fun to stop.

Bella growled "HOW DARE YOU!" Then she jumped on me.

She tackled me and threw us to the ground. My aching body! OW!!!

"Bella, you're insane!" Alice screamed and Jasper was stunned.

Alice pulled Bella off me and started yelling at her.

The nerves of that girl!

_**Bella POV**_

The nerves of that guy!

Stupid, cocky, stupid, handsome, stupid, smart, stupid, stupid, _stupid_ man!

Who does he think he is?

The first thing I will do is tell my dad to fire him.

I kind of do feel bad seeing him struggle as he got on the horse. He did risk his life to save me. God I hate it when I feel guilty.

"Well let's go Princess." Edward urged when he got on the horse.

"Are you going to be ok Edward?" Alice asked. Why is she on his side?

He nodded. A few of his shiny, bronze hair fell in front of his sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Ok Bella, get on." Edward said. I crossed my arms but knew that there was no other way. I got on behind him but didn't hold on to him. "When I start, you will fall." I glared at him but held onto him.

As soon as my arms came in contact with his body, I felt that tingly thing again. I looked up at him to see him looking down at me. I guess he felt it too. But he looked away and pushed the horse and we all started riding.

_**~X~O~X~**_

Halfway there, Edward fell off the horse. And it was all my fault. I mean I did make his ride the horse in this dreadful condition. I am such a bad girl.

Alice then handled both the horses and we finally came to our stop. I got off, more like fell off and Edward tried to keep his laughter in check.

Jasper built us two tents. One where he and Edward will be resting and another where Alice and I will be resting.

"Bella?" Alice called out to me. I turned to her. "You know you should apologize to Edward." I glared at her and turned away. "Edward risked so much to save you and because of you he had to ride himself. He's doing this all for you and all you have been was ungrateful." She is right.

"I will apologize in the morning. Ok Alice? Right now, I just want to get some sleep." I laid my head on the pillow and instantly fell asleep.

_**~X~O~X~**_

I woke up to the sound of horses and branch thuds. Alice was still asleep so I got up and went outside myself. I found Edward outside. He was cutting the wood, probably for fire.

"Edward?" I called out to him. He looked surprised to see me but went back to chopping. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look I am doing?" Wow, harsh much?

I shook my head, it was my fault "I'm sorry." I jumped.

Edward looked up at me suspiciously. "What for?" He chopped more.

I gulped "For yelling at you."

"And?"

"For hitting you."

"And?"

I glared at him "For making you ride the horse."

"And?"

"What? What else is there?"

He shrugged "I don't know I just thought you might glory me more." He laughed and I joined in.

He has a nice laugh.

"Is Jasper still sleeping?" I asked.

He nodded. I looked to the horse and walked to them. I fed them some hay before Edward started speaking.

"So...how exactly did you get caught?"

I looked at him, wondering how to explain "I just wanted to be free and explore the world but...I guess fate had other plans." I cringed as I recall how people caught me and carried me away.

He nodded. He looked at me for a while, then at the horses and then back at me. "You, uh, you wanna ride?"

My eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

He smirked but nodded. "I'll teach you." He walked to where the horses and I were.

"I hope you like where you're hands are." He chuckled and got on the horse. "You coming?" He held out his hands for me.

I bit my lip and held his hands to help me up on the horse I was in front of him.

Let the show begin.

_**~X~O~X~**_

Riding the horse was...exhilarating. Edward taught me many techniques and then let me ride alone. It was so much fun, I can't recall when I had this much enjoyment.

And this is the most time I spent with Edward. I guess that once you get to know him, he is a sweet and caring guy. And every time he touched me or talked to me or even look at me, my heart went into beating frenzy mode. And I think he noticed for he smiled crookedly...which did not really help. How embarrassing.

Edward and I talked a lot. About anything and everything. He was an interesting person and very generous. If only he could be one of my suitors...but for now...we were only best of best friend. More than Alice and I was surprised how that could be.

_**Three day's later**_

I pleaded Edward to teach me more tricks on the horses and gave him me puppy dog face, that Alice says is hers, and he instantly fell for it.

He taught me some horse trick and then called it quits.

"Ok, well, I think we should head back, there's a storm coming soon." I hopped off the horse and ran towards Edward. I jumped on him and we both landed on the ground with a thud. My face leveled his.

"Hi." I bit my lip.

He smiled crookedly "Hi." He breathed on my face.

I smiled and leaned a little closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Until my lips were finally on his. We kissed passionately. And it was my first kiss and I must give it a thumbs up, as Alice says it. Edward's lips were so very soft and amazing. Leaving hot trails as he kissed down my neck.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Hmm?" His lips vibrated on my neck.

"I love you." There I said it.

He froze and pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"What?" He asked, amazed.

"I-I love y-you Edward. You don't have to love me ba-"

He pulled me in for another passionate kiss but pulled back immediately "I-I love you too B-Bella."

I smiled and leaned in once more.

_**Edward POV**_

What am I doing?!

_**Bella POV**_

We were riding back to the palace and it was almost in sight. Sigh I'm going to miss staying in a tent with Edward but he said we might get to do it again.

Again. After I told Edward I loved him and he told me he loved me, Jasper and I switched tents and everyone was happy.

Sleeping next to Edward and waking up next to his sleeping figure was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I told him that I wanted to marry him and for a second his eyes went wide and he was hesitant but he still nodded. I wonder why I always have to be the one to make the first move. I don't like it but I don't have any other choice.

Edward once told me that if things weren't too complicated, he would take me and run away. To a far away place, where we would be free. And he promises to show me the whole world one day.

I can't wait.

I had beautiful dreams since then.

The palace came in show and I felt all sad all of the sudden. As if something bad is to come.

People in the bazaar all had their eyes on us. People poked their heads out their houses windows to watch us on our way to the palace.

I held on to Edward tighter.

"Edward, are you going to ask my father for my hand?" I whispered in his ear.

He sucked in a breath and nodded. I guess he's nervous. I helped him out "I love you Edward." I kissed him on the cheek.

For a second he looked guilty and remorseful but he whispered "I love you too" and everything was alright again.

The horses stopped in front of the palace where my father stood with a huge grin on his face.

"BELLA!" He shouted.

"Dad!" I ran towards him and he grabbed me in a hug. I missed my father so much.

"Oh Bella." He hugged me again. "AH! Jasper and Edward...and Alice?"

"I'll explain later." I whispered into his ear. He just nodded. "Jasper and Edward, you both will be rewarded greatly; I knew I trusted the right people." Edward and Jasper smiled, Edward was a little more uncomfortable. I wonder why.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you." He led me inside. I tried to hold Edward's hand but Edward shook his head and moved his arm away from me a little.

I felt a little hurt but I guess he wasn't ready to tell my dad yet.

I adjusted my dress as my father led us into the grand living room. A handsome, tan guy sat on one of the sofas. As soon as he saw us enter he stood up.

He bowed "Princess."

I curtsied, still curious as to whom he is. "Bella, this is Jacob Villefort Black...your fiancé."

The world stopped spinning. Tears formed into my eyes and I looked back to Edward who had his head lowered. He knew! That bastard! He knew this whole time and he played me! A single tear fell from the corner of my eye.

"Bella? Are you alright?" My dad asked, concerned.

I nodded. "I just-I...I'm going to go up to my room right now. I'm really tired." I staggered up to my room but before I left the room I looked to Edward.

He looked up at me with sorry eyes but that won't do. He crushed me. Hard. My bottom lip quivered and before I could break down, I ran up to my room where I stayed until my wedding day.

_**Wedding day**_

"Oh my god Isabella, you look so beautiful!" My maid Jessica screeched.

"Once Jacob lays his eyes on you, I know he wouldn't be able to take them off." I smiled faintly.

It's not Jacob I want to lay his eyes on me.

It's been a month since my rescue; since I found out I was betrayed.

I stopped talking to Alice and Jasper. I stayed in my room and threw away all my books, all the portraits of my family and myself. I destroyed my room. I just kept crying and crying and crying. Wishing, still, that Edward would come, tell me it's a joke, and run away with me.

Once my dream...now a nightmare.

My maids left me alone in my room for me to have some alone time. I sat on my stool and looked at the reflecting image of myself.

Will I ever smile again?

"Smile Bella...you're getting married." I gasped and turned to Edward who was standing besides my door.

"Edward." I breathed. How did he get in?

"My Bella?" He opened his arms and I ran into them, crying again.

Wait Bella, no more crying. I pulled away from him and glared at him "How did you get in and what do you want?"

He smiled sadly "How I got in is not for you to know but what I want...Bella, all I want is you." I shut my eyes and more tears spilled out.

"Get out Edward." _Stay Edward._

"If that's what you want, for me to go away, then I will, or you could come with me."

I looked up at him. "Come with you? Where?"

"Jasper and Alice are waiting for us downstairs. We-we are running away Bella. I want you to come with me. I-I want to fulfill your dreams."

I scoffed and turned around. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Edward hugged me from behind. "Bella," He whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry. I know what I did to you was horrible but I had no choice. I didn't know there was man waiting for you back in the palace but I did know that I can never be with you. I thought, I thought you would forget about me."

I turned around and slapped him "Forget about you?! Really Edward?! What do you take me for?"

Tears filled Edward's shiny green eyes. "I'm sorry." He lowered his head and took his hands away from me. "I will leave. But I want you to know I love you. I meant it then and I mean it now. I will never stop loving you .But I know, because of the way I have treated you, I know that you will never forgive me. I'm still very sorry." He looked up at me and before I know it, he was kissing me.

He pulled away. "I love you Bella. Don't do anything stupid. Don't get caught again because as much as I wish I would be there to save you again, I can't. Just stay happy. I-I will miss you." He kissed me again and went out the door.

I slid down and cried my guts out again.

_**~X~O~X~**_

"You ready Bella?" My dad asked me as his interlocking our arms.

I nodded, a little shaky. "Oh Bella, I am so happy. I know Jacob will take care of you.

My dad walked me down the aisle and gave me a very happy Jacob.

"Do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife?" Jacob turned to me but I only saw Edward's face. I looked to the crowed and everyone looked like Edward. Oh no.

"I do." I heard Jacob say but I only saw Edward.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jacob Villefort Black as your husband?" Even the priest looked like Edward.

"I-I...I...don't." I removed my arms away from a stunned Jacob. "I don't." I shook my head and then smiled. "I'm sorry." I whispered to Jacob and ran out the room.

"STOP HER!!!" I heard my dad yell but I was already out the door.

I tried to find Edward and his horse but I couldn't so I kept running.

Until I spotted them.

"Edward!!!" I waved my arms. I saw Edward turn his head and look at me. As soon as he saw me his face broke into a huge grin. He hopped off his horse and ran to meet me half way.

"Bella!" He grabbed me into a big hug and spun me around. "Bella! What are you doing here?"

"You promised me that you'll run away with me. Too a far away land. And you will show me the world. Well, are you going to keep that promise?" I held out my arm for him to take.

He smiled crookedly and took my hand.

_**And so my fairytale begun.**_


End file.
